Oracle Files: Eric Needham
Characters * Saint * Flamebird * Wingman * Black Spider * Oracle (Offline) Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ VOX Archive * Saint: engines, brakes, multiple engines turning off Hold up, men. Let's take a look around. * Wingman: Sure thing, Saint. shuts off, kickstand cracked You heard the Saint. Let's put feet to pavement and patrol. * Black Spider: Jean-Paul, what the hell do you expect to find here? Blackgate Isle is a wasteland... It's in ruins. Nothing here. * Saint: That's a good question, Black Spider. Why don't you take a team and go see what you can find for me. * Black Spider: I ain't got time to be wasting my day on this, JP... and neither do my boys. * Flamebird: Your boys, Spider? I think you mean his Sons. You don't lead this club. * Black Spider: laughter Yeah, unfortunately, I don't think anyone is... That's the half problem. The other half is the- * Wingman: Choose the next words out of your mouth very carefully, Spider. object hitting metal * Black Spider: footsteps See, this is what stands for leadership? This piece of white-trash here sitting on his bike, sucking on a cigar, and making others fight his fights for him. * Wingman: footsteps Spider, you're out of line. As the Sergeant-At-Arms, i will remind you it's in my authority to discipline you even if you got a VP rocker. * Black Spider: chuckles Out of the military for all of- what? A year and you just had to go back to being someone's order-taking lapdog, didn't you? You a joke, Son. * Saint: Alright, Spider. cracked, metallic object hitting metal, footsteps You say I don't fight my fights, well... That sounds like a challenge of authority. Perhaps, you would care to have a reminder of why it is that I am the President and where it is I come from. Flamebird, if you will... my bat, please. * Flamebird: You got it, Saint. cracked, footsteps, kiss, footsteps Here's your bat, full of luck for you. * Black Spider: chuckles You better hope it is, Valley. You're gonna need all the help you ca- thud * Saint: I'm sorry, you were saying, Spider? I can't hear you with your face in the dirt like that. * Black Spider: spits What the hell kind of cheap move was that? You didn't even- * Wingman: The highest ranking member of the Club present shall determine when a duel is began and when its end. chuckle Nothing in the rules says he has to announce it. * Saint: chuckle If you're so keen on leading this club, Spider... Maybe you need to spend more time becoming familiar with the club rules before- * rapid footsteps, whack, thud, whack, shuffling gravel, whack, whack, whack, whoosh, whoosh, grunt, groan, whack, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whack, thud * Wingman: Alright, that's enough. gunshot Fight's over! Cops are coming! We need to get out of here! * Black Spider: spits I didn't hear no sirens. * Wingman: Okay, stick around and try to that excuse on the cops. Trust me on this, let's go! * Flamebird: You heard Foxy, Sons! Let's get out of here! enhancement: [Black Spider: This ain't over, Saint.] [Saint: Watch your back, Spider.] Trivia and Notes * Debut of Eric Needham. Links and References *Oracle Files: Eric Needham Category:Oracle Files Category:Jean-Paul Valley/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Luke Fox/Appearances Category:Eric Needham/Appearances Category:Sons of Batman/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances